


Slime Time

by FuryBeam136



Series: Connor ranches slimes [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like, annnnnaaaaaaaa its fluffy, connor ranches slimes, hmmmm maybe this whole series will have that tag, incredible amounts of fluff, meaning connor deserves slimes, slimes are happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Connor has a good time with his good slimes





	Slime Time

**Author's Note:**

> very very short but connor has a good time with his good slimes  
> i may or may not add art to this later no promises tho

Connor doesn't have a lot of days like these anymore. But he still has them. Days where he wants to see Hank again, where he wants to pet Sumo. He's spent a few of them hiding in his bed. Most of them, in fact. And this would be another day spent lying facing the cheerful world outside and just being unable to face it, if it weren't for the fact that when he glances out the window, he sees a pink slime pressed against the glass with a look on its face that Connor can only describe as worried.

He is startled upon coming outside to find himself tackled by a pile of squishy, abnormally clingy slimes. They make noises that Connor hasn't heard from them before, and he soon realizes they've been... worried about him. He lets himself melt into their squishy slime positivity. There's something soft and precious about this moment. Connor finds himself smiling slightly. Not much, but slightly, and that's more than he can say for most of these days.

"Thank you, small friends." Connor feels a little lighter when the slimes' concerned, almost sad noises turn to a brief chorus of cheers.

He expects that to be the end of it, and some of the slimes do disperse, but a small cluster of honey slimes remain close. They're so sweet, Connor thinks. Sweet little honeys.

They don't leave his side even as he feeds all the other slimes, and he can't help wondering why. He pats their sweet little heads (well... they don't exactly have heads per se, but Connor can't be bothered to get into slime anatomy right now) and keeps going about his day, albeit with a bit more of a smile on his face and a bit more honey around his legs. These slimes are really determined to ensure Connor has the best day possible, apparently. Connor appreciates them deeply. They are so pure.

The day seems fairly normal for the most part. Sure, the slimes are extra clingy and friendly, but other than that nothing happens. Nothing goes wrong. Connor appreciates it. It makes the homesickness just a little easier to bear.

He is surprised when, at sundown, he comes back to his camp to find a huge, wobbly statue of slime waiting for him. A few tears come to his eyes. His slimes have joined together in quite the impressive display- a huge, colourful slime statue of Connor looms over him, complete with flickering phosphors for an LED. Connor smiles wide and launches himself into the huge pile of slime waiting for him.

Tonight, Connor sleeps in a pile of slimes, and dreams of their smiles.


End file.
